Marvel Level Kit
The is a pack of four levels with characters and villains from the Marvel universe! It was originally released for LittleBigPlanet. It was removed on December 31st, 2015. The reason has never been revealed, but it's assumed it was possibly taken off due to the Marvel license expiring. Plot The evil Magneto is trying to destroy all of LittleBigPlanet and its millions of moons and pods. You and your fellow Sackbuddies and other Marvel heroes must try to stop Magneto. Magneto escapes, and you chase him on the motorway. You find yourself trapped in a mad scientists lab, and you find Magneto. He has launched a nuclear missile to LittleBigPlanet and the blast radius will destroy everything nearby. You put on your Jetpack, and take out the missiles batteries to stop it and arrest Magneto. After stopping it, the Marvel superheroes thank you and start to fix all the damaged Moons. Levels Marvel Issue #1 - Downtown Doom LittleBigPlanet is under attack and its Player Moons are being destroyed! Take to the rooftops and stop the march of the Super Villains along with a little help from the Heroes. Marvel™ Issue 2 - Freeway Frenzy The bad guys are on the run, but where to? Take up the chase through the congestion-choked traffic on the fastest freeway in the world. Marvel™ Issue 3 - Mad Lab The conspiracy of evil's real plan is about to be revealed. Somewhere deep within the laboratory, trouble brews. Marvel™ Issue 4 - Rocket Rampage Into the sky above LittleBigPlanet, stop the Rocket before it can deliver its payload and destroy every Player Moon in the universe! Content Backgrounds * Marvel Level Kit Background Materials * Blank Comic Panels * Marvel Montage * Pencilled Skyscrapers * Pencilled Windows * Retro Marvel Panels * Thing Skin Stickers * Attached Web * Bam! * Bamf! * Black Ink Spatter * Blam * Blast * Captain America * Captain America Arm * Captain America Head * Captain America Leg * Captain America Torso * Daredevil Arm * Daredevil Head * Daredevil Leg Left * Daredevil Leg Right * Daredevil Torso * Doctor Octopus Arm * Doctor Octopus Caricature * Doctor Octopus Claw 1 * Doctor Octopus Claw 2 * Doctor Octopus Head * Doctor Octopus Leg * Doctor Octopus Tentacle Left * Doctor Octopus Tentacle Right * Doctor Octopus Tentacle Segment * Doctor Octopus Torso * Ectoplasm * Energy * Energy Rings * Explosion * Faded Green Splat * Fantastic Four Logo * Fire Ball * Galactus Arm Left * Galactus Arm Right * Galactus Head * Galactus Kilt * Galactus Leg * Galactus Torso * Ghorst Rider * Ghorst Rider Arm * Ghorst Rider Flames * Ghorst Rider Jaw * Ghorst Rider Leg * Ghorst Rider Skull * Ghorst Rider Torso * Glow * Green Goblin Arm * Green Goblin Head * Green Goblin Leg * Green Goblin Torso * Green Splat * Hulk Arm * Hulk Head * Hulk Leg * Hulk Torso * Human Torch Arm * Human Torch Flames * Human Torch Head * Human Torch Leg * Human Torch Torso * Invisible Woman Arm Left * Invisible Woman Arm Right * Invisible Woman Hair * Invisible Woman Head * Invisible Woman Leg Left * Invisible Woman Leg Right * Invisible Woman Torso * Iron Fist * Iron Man Arm Left * Iron Man Arm Right * Iron Man Head * Iron Man Leg * Iron Man Torso * Kkonk! * Kra-koom! * Krack! * Lightning * Lightning Bolt * Magneto * Magneto Arm * Magneto Arm Bent * Magneto Arm Straight * Magneto Cloak * Magneto Head * Magneto Leg * Magneto Leg Side * Magneto Torso * Narrow Speech Bubble * Narrow Story Box * Nooo! * Pa-Zam! * Punisher * Punisher Arm * Punisher Leg * Punisher Torso * Red Splat * Shine * Shlingg! * Smash! * Smoke Ring * Smoke Wisp * Sniktt! * Speech Bubble * Spider-Man * Spider-Man Arm * Spider-Man Arm * Spider-Man Head * Spider-Man Leg * Spider-Man Leg * Spider-Man Torso * Spider-Man Torso * Storm Arm Left * Storm Arm Right * Storm Cloak * Storm Hair * Storm Head * Storm Leg Left * Storm Leg Right * Storm Torso * Story Box * Straight Web * Tension Bubble * Thing Arm Left * Thing Arm Right * Thing Head * Thing Legs * Thing Torso * Thoomp! * Thor Arm Left * Thor Arm Right * Thor Cloak * Thor Hair * Thor Head * Thor Leg * Thor Torso * Thor Wing * Thwap! * Thwipp! * Thwok * Unimpressed Daredevil * Venon Arm * Venon Head * Venon Jaw * Venon Leg * Venon Tongue * Very Angry Hulk * Wolverine Arm * Wolverine Head * Wolverine Leg * Wolverine Torso * Wriggly Web * Yellow Rosette * Yellow Splat * Zapt!! Decorations * Air Vent * Captain America's Shield * Cyclops Visor * Doctor Octopus Claw * Exhaust Vent * Gargoyle * Skylight * Spider-Man Eye * Thor Wing * Window Big * Window Small * X-Men Badge Objects * Elektra's Dagger * Iron Man Light * Thor's Hammer * Electrified Pumpkin * Iron Man Mask * Mystique Mask * Thing Mask * Hanging Spider-Man * Marvel Big Rig * Police Car * Punisher Chopper Music * "Abomination Alley" by Craig Armstrong * "Frantic Pursuit" by Paul Thomson * "Showdown" by Paul Thomson Trivia * There's an error where Sackboy is mistakenly typed as SackBoy. Gallery 14_58_07_618_file.jpg 14_58_05_918_file.jpg 14_58_06_254_file.jpg 14_58_06_747_file.jpg 14 58 07 197 file.jpg Category:Downloadable Content Category:Gameplay Category:Story Level Kits Category:Level Kits